The Fox, the Dog & the Raven
by Aka Kingyo
Summary: Kiba & Naruto are room mates at Konoha University. All seems to go well until someone else enters the picture... KibaNaru, KibaSasu, SasuNaru & KibaSasuNaru. yaoi shonenai, lemon, lime, AU, mild language
1. What? You're Kidding! A New Roomy?

kitsune: w00t! new story!!! so this one is a KibaNaru/SasuNaru. This one, just as my others did, take place in school related AU's, but this one is a ttly different AU than the 'Coming Out/The Field Trip' Fics. I hope this 1 is just as successful as my others! Readers r my motivation!

kiba: wow kit, u seem happy

kitsune: -giggles- kiba's talking 2 me!!

naruto: no big deal, see? -turns to kiba- hey hows it going dogbreath?

kitsune: -slaps naruto- dont insult him!

naruto: y not?

kitsune: cuz he's uber hott -hugs kiba-

kiba: dont u already have a boyfriend kit?

kitsune: ...maybe...

Disclaimer: So at this point in time I'm sorta hoping Kishimoto will die & that in his will, i get dips on Naruto! But sadly, i have the feeling he'll live for a very long time...I mean, he made one of the best manga/anime series ever, that automaticly makes him immortal! T-T

_Italics_: Sound Fx's & thoughts, u'll b able to tell the difference

**

* * *

**

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 1-**

_Briiiiiing!!_ The school bell rang at Konoha University signaling the end of the school day. Naruto picked up his books from his desk and headed out the door. A taller and boy with brown hair was standing outside the door waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" He said as Naruto walked up to him after class.

"Nothing much Kiba," Naruto replied to the other student, "Thought I have lots of fucking homework! Can you believe it?!" Naruto screamed.

"Ouch...dude, that does suck!" Kiba put his hands over Naruto's shoulder as they started walking back to their shared door. "Gai-sensei never gives us homework on the weekends, unlike your teacher, Iruka."

"Yea, but that's only because Gai raped all the guys in his class as payment for no homework." Naruto laughed as Kiba punched him playfully in the shoulder.

They got to their dorm shortly after. Their dorm, as you walked in, opened up to a small living room area with a television in the corner and two couches and a chair around it. If you went to the left of the living room, there was a kitchen with a white refrigerator that stretched from the floor almost all the way to the ceiling, with a freezer compartment that took up the top quarter of the fridge. To the right of the living room was the bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a shower. Straight in from the door into the dorm was where Naruto and Kiba went, the bedroom. In their room was a bunk-bed on the left wall, and horizontal from the right wall was a single bed. Their TV was medium sized with a DVD player and a video game system hooked up to it, it was on the front wall, the door being located on the back wall.

Naruto threw his bag on the floor, flopped onto Kiba's bed, which was the single bed, and sighed. "I'm still mad you got the single bed and I'm stuck with the bottom bunk.

"Yea yea, shut up," Kiba grinned, "I got it because, one: I'm better than you, two: I got here before you, and three: I am better than you." Kiba sat at the end of the bed in between Naruto's legs and slowly fell on top of him, Kiba's head rested in Naruto's chest. Naruto just looked down, rolled his eyes and scoffed. Kiba crawled up farther, so he and Naruto were face to face. "You know you love your puppy Naru-chan." He smiled, referring to himself as 'Naruto's puppy'.

Naruto pushed Kiba off of him onto the floor, "Nice try, but I just barely met you a few months ago when school started. I can't love you yet, I don't know much about you."

"Oh, well, there's one secret I just learned about you, you're queer." Kiba smiled and sat up on the side of the bed next to were Naruto was laying.

"From the way you're taking it, my guess is, so are you." Naruto rolled over on his stomach and pressed his face into Kiba's pillow.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Kiba smiled and climbed on Naruto's back on his stomach. "And if you're lucky, I'll let you be my pretty little uke and I'll be your sexy seme! How's that sou-" Naruto turned back over and squished Kiba under him.

"So much for being on top 'puppy'." Naruto chuckled. Kiba growled and pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto bent down to grab his backpack off of the floor, when he stood back up he could see Kiba looking at his ass and smiling. Naruto unzipped his backpack, pulled out his Algebra textbook and threw it at Kiba. "Pervert!" He screeched.

"Hey, I can't help it, it must be my animal instincts." Kiba shrugged with a big grin on his face, "We should totally crossbreed, the fox and the dog. That'd be pretty hott, huh?"

"Can I have my book back?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Why?" Kiba asked with a small smile left on his face.

"So I can throw it at you again," Naruto said extending his hand.

"I don't think so!" Kiba shook his head. "You gotta say the magic words."

Naruto sighed, "Pretty please?"

"I was shooting for 'Kiba fuck me now', but that'll do." Kiba said with a naughty look in his face and threw the book at Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it back in his backpack. Naruto sat down on his bed and put his backpack at the foot of the bed. "So what do you have for homework Naru-chan?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno Kiba, lemme check." He pondered what he would have to do this weekend as he bent down and grabbed his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out his math binder and flipped the pages until he got to the assignments page. "Ok, it says all I have to do is one worksheet that Iruka handed out in class..." Naruto flipped through more of his pages and looked in all the side pockets. "Oh SHIT! I left it in class!"

"Ha-ha!" Kiba chuckled, "Dumb Ass." He sighed, "Oh well, lets go Naru-chan." Kiba jumped up and started walking out the door.

"Hey, were are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To get your paper, of course," Kiba opened the door, "I wouldn't want my little kitsune to fail now would I?" Kiba said as he caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Aww," Naruto giggled and blushed, "How sweet of you Kiba-kun!"

"Yea yea, don't mention it babe," Kiba smiled back and started down out the dorm towards the math building. "Anyway, if you leave, who am I supposed to flirt with?" Kiba asked seductively.

"I don't know Kiba, I just do not know." Naruto smiled sheepishly. They got to the math building to fid the door locked. "KUSO!"

"That's ok Naru-chan," Kiba patted him on the back, "Just tell Iruka-sensei what happened and he'll-"

"GIVE ME DETENTION FOR LIFE!!" Naruto screamed and stormed off, Kiba followed him.

"Oh c'mon Naruto, Iruka can't be that bad!" Kiba argued.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Naruto asked.

"BOYS! I'm glad I found you!" The principal, Jiraiya, approached them. "Can I ask you boys something?" He asked.

"Uhh...sure..." Naruto said.

"How would you like to have another roommate in your dorm room?" He asked them.

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled. _We can't have a room mate!_ Kiba worried to himself. _Me and Naruto haven't even kissed yet! What the fuck!?_

"Uhh, not particularly..." Naruto muttered, declining Jiraiya's offer.

"C'mon boys, I hear he's extremely popular with other girls...and boys and that he's very hot...If you catch my drift," Jiraiya winked to Naruto and Kiba.

"...What did you fart?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya starred at Naruto for a few seconds, wondering how anyone could possibly be that stupid, then followed up his persuasion with, "You guys could have some fun times together...just the three of you...alone in one bedroom together."

"Oh! Like the Three Musketeers! We'd be so cool, we'd get our own candy bar!" Naruto smiled as he thought of him, Naruto, and another guy wearing 'Ye Old' costumes.

Kiba glanced over to Naruto with a blank look on his face. _...Baka...but this is what makes him so cute!_ He thought to himself mischievously. "Wait a sec," Kiba came back to reality and asked Jiraiya, "Are you encouraging us to have a gay three-some? Is everyone in this school queer?"

"Well," Jiraiya responded, "Having a ninety-nine percent male student body, most of the students are either gay..or, as some guys call it 'bi-curious'. I've already walked past 2 other groups of guys making out on my way here! It's no secret."

Kiba blinked multiple times. "This is one straaaange school..."

"Ok, but you didn't answer me!" Jiraiya pointed to Kiba, "Do you want him or not?"

Naruto, still having colonial fantasies responded, "Yea!" He turned to Kiba, "Won't it be fun?!"

"Oh yea...I'll bet..." Kiba sighed.

* * *

kitsune: ooooo 4 the cliffy haters, my badness...o &, i decided to do the correct paragraph format, u no, everytime some1 talks, its a new paragraph, unlike my old fics. They are also not in naruto's POV. 

so anyway, give me the comments! free cookies (& a new chapter) if lotsa ppl give me reviews, they can be bitchy ones too! idc! ily all!!! -hearts hearts-  
-kissu

_TBC..._


	2. The start of a relationship

kitsune: OMFG EVERY1!! SRY! i was in a rush & accidently added chapter 1 on again by mistake instead of this 1!!! hope u guys aren't too mad at me...

anyway, zomg, this chapter was sooooo much fun 2 write

sasuke: only cuz there's a-

kitsune: THERE U GO AGAIN! attempting 2 ruin the good surprizes away from our readers! wtf's wrong with you dude?! & why r u even here?! youre not even in any of these chapters

sasuke: idk... -poofs away-

kitsune: ok, i have a warning 4 all of u! there is some...graphic stuff in this chapter, so if you don't like it plz dont flame me! just dont read it. i think i went a little over board with it, and to all of you who have read my other fics, ull b all: 'zomg! leik wat iz kit smokin?!' cuz it sounds nothing like anything ive ever written! sooo, here you go:

_Underline & Italics_ - Flash Back  
_Italics -_ thoughts

**

* * *

**

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 2-**

_"Well," Jiraiya responded, "Having a ninety-nine percent male student body, most of the students are either gay..or, as some guys call it 'bi-curious'. I've already walked past 2 other groups of guys making out on my way here! It's no secret."_

_Kiba blinked multiple times. "This is one straaaange school..."_

_"Ok, but you didn't answer me!" Jiraiya pointed to Kiba, "Do you want him or not?"_

_Naruto, still having colonial fantasies responded, "Yea!" He turned to Kiba, "Won't it be fun?!"_

_"Oh yea...I'll bet..." Kiba sighed._

----

"Why the hell did you agree to having a new roommate?!" Kiba growled at Naruto when they got back to their dorm room.

"Cuz," Naruto sat on his own bed while Kiba grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and sat on his own bed. They sat facing each other, only vaguely listening to the anime channel that the TV was on. "He'd just bug us until we said yes, and besides, why don't you want a new roomy? It'll be fun! We could wear sweet hats and dress in funny clothing and-"

"WE'RE NOT GUNNA BE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! IT'S AN EXPRESSION! DUMB ASS!" Kiba lost all patience with the baka blonde and threw the TV remote at him. Naruto just barely dodged it. Naruto had a sad look on his face. "Oh...I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba frowned and looked down, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I...I don't want to have to share you with another guy..." Kiba whispered almost so softly Naruto could barely hear it.

_What?_ Naruto thought to himself, _I thought he was kidding when he said all that stuff!_ "..." Naruto said nothing out loud. _Well, _he thought, _Kiba is pretty hott...I guess I'll give him a shot..._Naruto walked over to Kiba and sat in his lap facing him. He leaned in really close and rested his head on Kiba's right shoulder. He put his lips close to Kiba's ear and whispered softly, "Do you really like me Kiba?"

Kiba was slightly aroused by the younger boy on his lap, so much so, that he was almost afraid Naruto would feel his hard-on poking him. "Like doesn't even begin to describe my feelings for you," Kiba replied, also in a soft tone of voice.

"Good, because you know what today is?" Naruto licked the outer part of Kiba's ear with his tongue.

"W-what?" Kiba stuttered as Naruto's hands started rubbing his back. Naruto's tongue moved slowly from Kiba's ears to his cheek. Naruto placed his left hand on Kiba's other cheek and caressed it softly.

"Today is October 9th," Naruto whispered, "So what's tomorrow?" He asked Kiba in a sexy tone of voice.

"Uhh...October 10th?" Kiba asked, not knowing the importance of the date. Not caring, he wrapped his hands around the blonde and stared deeply into his eyes.

"That's right," Naruto smiled, "But do you know why it is so important?" Naruto kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"...Not really..." Kiba said nonchalantly.

A small frown appeared on Naruto's innocent looking face. _How could he not know the date of my own birthday?!_ Naruto thought to himself, trying to resist changing his outer appearance to a sad one. _Stay calm Naruto, you don't know his birthday either, don't expect him to know too many things about you._ He inwardly told himself. "It's my birthday," He whispered, putting the smile back on his face as Kiba realized how stupid he'd been.

"Oh shit!" Kiba winced. _Hopefully I didn't hurt his feelings too much,_ He thought. "That's my bad." He grinned stupidly.

Naruto smiled softly and kissed Kiba's cheek again. "And do you know what I want for my birthday?" He asked with a naughty look on his face.

"No," Kiba commented and got very close up to Naruto's face, their noses touching. "What do you want babe?" He asked.

Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's soft brown hair, kissing his nose this time, "Guess."

"Hmm..." Kiba thought, _It's probably gunna be something that sounds veeery sexy..._"I give up, what is it Naru-chan?"

"You." Naruto whispered and kissed Kiba's lips. Kiba closed his eyes as their lips touched. Trying to make the kiss more intimate, he licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance into Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing Kiba's tongue to enter into the wet cavern. Naruto put his hands on Kiba's cheeks, he ran his tongue over Kiba's, and moaned softly.

Kiba realized that it couldn't go on for ever, broke the kiss and opened his eyes. "I'm sure something can be arranged to get you exactly what you want," He smiled dirtily.

"Thank you Kiba-sama," Naruto giggled, wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders and fell into a deep sleep.

_Why is Naruto so tired? Oh well, he's cute when he's asleep, so it's a win/win situation for both of us, _Kiba smiled to himself. He looked over at the digital clock on the near by nightstand at the bottom of his bed. _Holy shit!_ He swore inwardly as he realized what time it was already. _Midnight?! How'd it get so late with out us knowing? Wow, that make-out session was longer then I thought!_ He laughed out loud, quietly thought, as to not disturb Naruto's sleep. _I guess I'd better hit the hay too__ then._ He decided, _Though where to put Naruto...hmm...oh!_

He picked up Naruto, bridal-style, pulled back the sheets to his own bed. He took off Naruto's shirt to make it so it wouldn't be to warm for him in bed. _Wow,_ he thought to himself as he looked at Naruto's skinny frame, _This kid's fucking hot!_ Shaking his head and hoping his slight erection would go away, he placed Naruto on the left side of the bed, and crawled into the right side next to him. He took off his own shirt, revealing his own toned chest. "There we go, all nice and warm," Kiba whispered to Naruto. He kissed him softly on the lips. "G'night." He said to his new boyfriend and turned off the light. _Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day!_ Forgetting all about the new roommate they were going to have to suffer through, Kiba snuggled up close to Naruto, wrapped his arms around him, closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

He could feel Naruto's soft breathing on his chest, opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. A lot of naughty thoughts and images popped and buzzed around in his head, making it almost impossible to get some rest. "Mmm...Kiba..." Naruto moaned in his sleep. _Aww KAMI!_ He groaned as his erection came back, though at full length this time,_ Why does he have to be so fucking sexy?! Think, mutt! _He thought to himself, _How do I get rid of this fucking boner?! A cold shower would be too loud and wake up Naruto...but the only other way is to... _

Kiba sighed and quickly and quietly got out of bed and walked down to the bathroom. He quietly opened the bathroom door, shut it, and not bothering to turn the light on as the moon was bright enough, took his seat the toilet seat cover. _This better only take a second!_ He said to his crotch as unbuttoned, unzipped, and slipped off his pants. He could see the bulge even easier now that his light brown pants had been removed. He stood up slightly and slipped off the underwear, revealing his large and awkward, hardened cock. He sat back on the toilet seat, but hissed quietly as the cold seat cover touched his warmer ass.

After a few seconds to get used to the cold, he took his penis in one hand, and started to slowly pump it up and down. Images of him and Naruto having sex appeared in his head. He quickened his pace and started to moan softly. "Naru...to..." he whispered and pumped himself even quicker. In his head, he could hear Naruto pant, "Kiiiiiiba! Fuck me...harder!" Kiba got more on edge as he imagined Naruto on his hands and knees begging for more. He could see himself entering Naruto's small hole and rocking himself in and out. "Naruto!" Kiba screamed aloud and pumped himself insanely fast. Warm white liquid spurted from his large dick and landed in a small puddle on his crotch. More come out, less violent though, and ran down his hand.

Kiba sighed and slouched down as his masturbation was finished, and stood up to clean himself off. He took a few sheets of paper towels and ran them under the sink in cold water and rubbed off the cum from his body. He threw the used paper towel in the garbage can next to the toilet. He put his clothes back on and returned to his bedroom. He lay down next to Naruto and cuddled up with him once more. "There," he sighed under his breath.

"Have fun Kiba?" Naruto opened one eye and asked him, scaring the shit out of Kiba.

* * *

kitsune: WOW! ok, now, if any of you are still reading this bull shit, pllllz review it! i love reviews! 

kiba: ..."wow" is right kit, i got a chapter of my own with me jacking off...

naruto: ...-trys to hide boner-

kitsune: o plz naruto, if that made u horny, u must have veeeeery low standards

kiba: HEY!

kitsune: lololol, k, ttyl & dont 4get 2 pllllz review!  
-kissu

_TBC...DON DON DON!!!! _(lol, sry)


	3. Hmm, Who's it Gunna Be?

kitsune: well, here i am again, sick in bed, staying home from school, AGAIN. yea! that's right! today makes twice in a row! stupid diahrea! (sp?!?!?!)

but anyway, this chapter was pretty funny, but mostly just a filler chapter. & for all my fellow saiyuki lovers, there's a joke in here that you will all at least get a quick chuckle from, and for those of you who have never read/seen saiyuki, its pretty good, but ull probably still get the joke anyway. & we also get a pokemon tribute in here too! w00t!!!

so here goes:

(#) A/N's, see bottom for the note

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

**

* * *

The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 3-**

_He put his clothes back on and returned to his bedroom. He lay down next to Naruto and cuddled up with him once more. "There," he sighed under his breath._

_"Have fun Kiba?" Naruto opened one eye and asked him, scaring the shit out of Kiba._

----

"KAMI!" Kiba jumped so high up he could of sworn he felt the ceiling before he fell down onto the floor. "H-how long have you been awake?!"

Naruto smiled naughtily and closed his eyes again. "I never actually fell asleep," He grinned from ear-to-ear.

"W-what?!" Kiba exclaimed. He climbed back into bed next to Naruto.

"Yea, I just wanted to see what you'd do if I 'fell asleep'," He smiled, opened his eyes again and kissed Kiba on the lips quickly. "Aishiteru dog-breath," He winked.

"Don't call me tha-" Kiba started to say, but was cut off by Naruto licking his lips. "Oh, so you wanna taste my mouth again fox-boy?" Kiba squinted, but smiled lovingly. "As you wish, kitsune." He whispered and opened his mouth allowing Naruto's smaller tongue in. Naruto pushed Kiba on his back and laid on top of him. Naruto licked Kiba's fang-like teeth. Kiba could taste Naruto's blood in his mouth as Naruto accidentally cut his tongue on them. It was only after another second or two when Kiba decided the he no longer wanted to be the 'uke' in this make-out session. So Kiba rolled over, pinning Naruto under him, pushed Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth and pushed his own tongue in Naruto's mouth too. Kiba ran his tongue all along the inside of it. _Mmm, tastes like ramen, _Kiba smiled. He could hear Naruto start to make noises and decided he must be running out of air, so he broke the kiss.

"What a nice way to start off my birthday," Naruto giggled, still under Kiba's larger body.

"Oh," Kiba glanced over at the clock, "Is it tomorrow already?" Just as he had expected, it was past midnight, quarter-past to be exact. "Oh, happy birthday baka. I love you."

"Love you too puppy boy." The blonde kitsune smiled.

----

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Kiba's alarm clock went off, he leaned over and pounded on the Snooze button. "Ugg..." Kiba rolled over in bed. He opened his eyes, "Hey, Naruto?" He looked across from him, no Naruto. He sat up and looked around, no Naruto! "Hey! Naruto!" He yelled, he was really worry about his blonde _What if something happened to him!_ He thought desperately and ran into the living room. "Oh...hi." He relaxed as he saw Naruto in the living room sitting on the couch with a packet of papers on his lap.

Naruto waved him over, "Hey Kiba-chan, look at this."

Kiba effortlessly lifted Naruto up in his arms, sat where Naruto was, and put Naruto in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him on rested his chin on Naruto's right shoulder. "What is it babe?" he asked him.

"Jiraiya-sama gave it to me earlier this morning," Naruto explained, "It's a list of all the possible roommates we could have. He said we should pick one, there's a bunch of them, we only have to get stuck with one. Others go to other empty dorms, but there's one with no room, we get him, so now we get to decide who it is."

Kiba flipped through the pages and read the names aloud. "Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru...blahblahblah...Cho Hakkai?! W-what the- (1)"

"I like this one myself." Naruto said and pointed to a name towards the end of this list.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Age, same as ours, Birthday: July 23rd, HEY! That bastard stole my birthday's month!" Kiba growled. "I don't like the sound of him!"

"Just cuz he stole your B-Day's month doesn't make him a bad person Kiba-kun." Naruto smiled pathetically.

"No! Not that," Kiba shook his head, "I mean, look at the dude's history, he's been kicked out of over 5 of his last schools, almost all of the reasons listed are...'Classmate Molestation'?!"

"Dude!" Naruto stole the packet back form Kiba, "I didn't see that part...and look, they're all other males too."

"Great, just what this school needs, _another_ fag!" Kiba growled.

Naruto laughed at him, "I wonder if he's hot?"

"Probably not considering it was _unwanted_ sexual contact, that's kinda what molestation is Naru-chan..." Kiba smiled.

"And where do you get off calling him a fag?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "You masturbated while screaming my name last night, yea, and you're _soo_ not a fag."

"Suck it, baka," Kiba grinned evilly and pushed Naruto off of his lap onto the floor.

"Nah, cuz you'd like that too much...and hey! That's no way to treat the birthday boy!" Naruto frowned sadly.

"Yea yea, whatever. So about this Uchiha kid...you do know about Uchiha's right?" Kiba gave him a questioning stare.

Naruto stood back up and tilted his head sideways cutely, "No, not really...Why? Did something happen?" He asked, sitting back down on Kiba's lap, facing Kiba this time.

"Well, they say the Uchiha clan was actually a gang full of molesters and rapists. Having this kid in our dorm room might not be the safest thing to do, Naru-chan" Kiba responded, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"Yea, whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Since when does the Naruto the Great care about safety?" He threw his hands up in the air. "And being the perv you are, I'm sure you could tame this kid in a matter of minutes.

"Fine, 'Naruto the Great'," Kiba laughed at him. Naruto puffed up his cheeks angrily (2). "When's this..." He looked back at the paper to refresh his memory of their future dorm mate's name, "'Sasuke' kid coming anyway?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders and had a naughty look on his face, "Not for a few more days, so we get the entire night to our selves...So what do you wanna do first?" He licked Kiba's cheek, trying so hard to turn the dog-boy on.

"Hmm...well...first lets go get some grub! I'm starving!" Kiba stood up fast, knocking Naruto flat on his ass. Kiba laughed and ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Naruto cried franticly as he scrambled after his dog-like boyfriend. He could see Kiba start to run on all-fours, like a dog. "Slow down mutt!" Naruto yelled at Kiba and jumped a set of stairs, trying to keep up with him, landing with an "Oof!" and rolling forwards to break his fall.

"Ha-ha! Just try and catch me pineapple-head!" Kiba called, already out the door of the dorm building to the outside.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as the door swung closed and ran after him. When he got to the door he could see Kiba stopped and talking to their dorm adviser, Itachi. Itachi always dressed in weird black cloaks with red clouds on them, and he had crimson, freaky-ass eyes.

"NO RUNNING IN THE FUCKING HALLS!" Naruto could hear Itachi yell at Kiba. Kiba just looked down at his shoes. Itachi walked off silently and Naruto ran up to Kiba.

"Oooo Kiba's in trouble!" Naruto smiled child-like and poked Kiba in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up! Just cuz it's your birthday, doesn't mean I don't get to punish you later!" Kiba grinned naughtily.

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto smiled, but then got a serious look on his face. "Can we hurry up and go now? This is boring! I wanna go have fun in our room." Naruto whined like a little child.

"Later! But I'm hungry right now! And whatever the seme says goes!" Kiba pretended to get a mean look. "Now let's go get some food!" Kiba said and pointed to the cafeterias.

"Roger Mr. Seme, general, sir!" Naruto put his right arm up to his forehead, saluting Kiba like they were in the army.

* * *

(1): & there it is! the saiyuki guest apperence! lolol, poor hakkai! i just hate him so much...that creep...  
(2): JUST LIKE PURIN/JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!!! lololololol 

kitsune: well, there you have it, chapter 3. and now is the time I'd like to thank each and every one of you for showing me some love, _esspecially_ after i goofed last chapter!

sasuke: wow...kit you really are sick! you're ...t-_thankng_ people! o.O

kitsune: shut up...tho i should have probably called my boyfriend and told him i'm sick, he IM'd me yesterday, he said he was worryed about me

sasuke: that kid?! worryed!? about _you!?_ dude! are all you mortals getting sick?!

& Feonixis, good luck with ur mom! lol

-kissu  
Kitsune

_TBC..._


	4. Stop Teasing!

kitsune: ZOH EM EF GEE! KITSUNE WROTE A GRAPHIC LEMON!!! ...well, im not sure if thats exactly what it's called, but it's got some smex...& if u dont like yaoi, this is all I have to say 2 u:

DONT BE ANAL TOWARDS ANAL!!!! & if you are i'll get gaara in here and have him fuck _you_ up the ass with blood & sand!!! HOW DO U LIKE THAT BITCHZ?!?! & if that doesnt work, i can call up kankuro & have him use puppets to painfully shoot poison darts up ur rectum!!! & if you _STILL_ hate anal, i'll email kakashi and have him FUCK YOU WITH HIS CHIDORI-FYED PENIS!!! WHAT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?! & if that still doesnt work...well actually, ull be dead after the chidori fuck sooooo im not too worried...

anyway, here we gozz!!!

(#) A/N's, see bottom for the note

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

**

* * *

The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 4-**

_"Oh shut up! Just cuz it's your birthday, doesn't mean I don't get to punish you later!" Kiba grinned naughtily._

_"Sounds like fun!" Naruto smiled, but then got a serious look on his face. "Can we hurry up and go now? This is boring! I wanna go have fun in our room." Naruto whined like a little child._

_"Later! But I'm hungry right now! And whatever the seme says goes!" Kiba pretended to get a mean look. "Now let's go get some food!" Kiba said and pointed to the cafeterias._

_"Roger Mr. Seme, general, sir!" Naruto put his right arm up to his forehead, saluting Kiba like they were in the army._

----

"Boys! It's good to see you both!" Jiraiya called to Naruto & Kiba after they had gotten to their food and sat down at their table. Jiraiya walked over to them and took a seat across from them. "So did you two pick your new roomy yet?" He asked.

"Yea," Naruto took out the packet and a pen from his pocket. He clicked the pen open, circled Uchiha Sasuke's name and handed it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at the paper, up at Naruto, then back at the paper. "Are-are you guys sure?" He asked nervously, "You're not trying to have me sued are you?" He folded the packet up and slid it in his shirt pocket.

"Nuh-uh," Naruto smiled kindly, "Someone's gotta take him, and I'm sure me and Kiba can handle him. Right Kiba-chan?" He poked Kiba's side with his elbow.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Like I care about this fucker..." Kiba just turned his head away from Naruto and sighed, _Why the fuck did I agree to letting him in our room?!_ He screamed at himself.

"...Oooook...well, it's your funeral..." Jiraiya sweatdropped, "I MEAN! Have fun!" Jiraiya walked away quicker than nessisary.

"Is he really that bad Kiba-kun?" Naruto turned his chair sideways to face Kiba.

"Well, he _is_ an Uchiha!" Kiba sighed, "But whatever, I'm sure we'll be fine." _Not really..._ He thought silently. Kiba stood up when he and Naruto were finished eating, held Naruto's hand and pulled him up out of the chair. They walked to the trash can, threw their trays away, and walked back to their dorm, still holding hands.

----

"Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni," Naruto sung in a girlish the shower. He rubbed his naked body down with a face cloth covered in body wash. He threw the face cloth down on the floor of the shower and washed all the suds off of him.

Kiba quietly opened the bathroom door silently and quietly walked over to the shower. He started blushing, _C'mon Kiba! You can do this, you can do this!_ He slipped off all his clothes, excluding his underware. He blushed an even harder shade of red, _Damn it mutt! It's just Naruto! He isn't gunna kill you...hopefully..._

Kiba slipped off his quickly underware and said outloud, "Hey Naru-chan? Can I-uh-join you...?"

Naruto giggled, "Sure."

Kiba stepped in the shower to see Naruto facing the opposite way from Kiba, though Kiba could still see his blush growing on his face. _Hmm...must be too embarresed to show himsef..._ Kiba's gaze went from Naruto's face to his ass. _Curvy and large...not too many anal pubes...wow...niiiiice!_ Kiba started to get a hard-on from starring too long and decided to take some action.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said in a naughty tone of voice, "Why are you turned around?" He walked over to Naruto and put his arms around his naked body. Kiba put his head on Naruto's shoulder and looked down. He saw Naruto's almost fully erect penis. He had blonde pubic hair, matching the head on his head, unlike Kiba, who was a brunette and had black pubes. _Ooooo Naruto! You're hard already? Score one for Kiba!_

"I just wanted to show you where you're gunna be later tonight," Naruto laughed back and rubbed his ass on Kiba's crotch. KIba groaned softly at the feeling of his cock between Naruto's tight ass cheeks.

"Why wait babe?" Kiba put his hands on Naruto's already erect nipples, "Don't you want your birthday present now?" He giggled sexually.

"Not yet," Naruto argued childishly, he turned around to face Kiba and pressed his body up against Kiba's, "I think I want to wait just a little bit longer," He rubbed against Kiba. The both groaned as their cocks touched, feeling the hot sensation from the friction Naruto had caused. "How did you like that?" Naruto asked Kiba sexually.

"Most likely more than I should have," Kiba moaned. He pushed Naruto up against the wall of the shower and grabbed his ass. Naruto gasped, and Kiba took advanage of him having his mouth open and slipped his tounge in Naruto's mouth. He felt all around Naruto mouth, licking the roof of it and rubbing his tounge on Naruto's. Naruto put his arms around Kiba's shoulders as Kiba's turned his head sideways to explore deeper in Naruto's mouth. They're mouths released with a 'pop', and hey panted from the lack of air.

"Now can we have some real fun?" Kiba asked Naruto needingly.

"Not yet, I like the foreplay," Naruto winked and laughed.

"You demon!" Kiba joked as Naruto turned off the shower and they stepped out. They dryed each other off, Kiba going extra slow when he dryed off Naruto's private area's. _This kid has _no_ idea how hott he is!_ he thought to himself. Not bothering to put their clothes back on, they quickly went into their room and shut the door, just incase. The sat down on Kiba's bed, Naruto sitting inbetween Kiba's opened legs.

Naruto layed on top of Kiba, putting his hand on Kiba's cheek. "I know it's _my_ birthday, but do you want a present too Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked in a sexy tone.

"Whatever makes you happy babe, I'm all for it," Kiba winked.

"Good, here goes," Naruto responded to his answer and slid down Kiba, his face on his groin. Naruto lightly licked Kiba's already erect cock.

"Hrfm...mmm," Kiba moaned in responce.

Naruto giggled and licked up and down his length, swirling his tounge on the tip. Naruto licked the slit on the top and could taste precum.

"Uhh..." Kiba groaned, "Stop fucking around and just do it!" He yelled, obviously wanting it more than anything else at that moment.

"Heh, hasty tonight aren't we puppy boy?" Naruto grinned and licked his cock again, "Don't like the foreplay I guess. Fine, have it your way, but let me warn you, you may not like the ending..." Naruto took Kiba's entire length in his mouth and started sucking it. He moved his head up and down slowly to pleasure the brunette.

"Uhh! N-naru!" Kiba moaned and bucked his hips, almost chocking Naruto.

Naruto took Kiba out of his mouth, "Try and choke me will you? Fine, more foreplay for you!" He blew on Kiba's erection, causing strange warm and cold sensation for Kiba.

"Ne-uh! S-stop!" Kiba squirmed.

Naruto laughed cutely and took Kiba back in his mouth, sucking and moving his head again. He swirled his tounge on Kiba's tip again, tasting more precum.

"Naruto! I'm so...close..." Kiba moaned louder.

"'kay good!" Naruto stopped and layed back on top of Kiba, not allowing him to feel sweet release.

"You whore!" Kiba growled, "Why'd you do that?!" He asked furiously.

"Well first off you deserved it," Kiba just turned his head away from Naruto and pouted. Naruto grabbed Kiba's chin and turned his head so they were looking right into each other's eyes. Kiba starred up at the blue orbs, wondering how they could possibly be so cute and sexy at the same time. "And second, I think you'd rather do something else..."

Kiba thought for a bit, then realized what he meant by that, "Y-you wanna...?"

"Mhm," Naruto nodded his head and sat up with a smile.

"Okay good, but I'm seme!" Kiba grinned.

"Of course master," Naruto rolled over on his stomach and Kiba got on his hands-and-knees.

Kiba lifted Naruto's ass into the air and licked his index finger, "Ok, but this might hurt a bit." He warned and stuck his finger in the small opening. _So tight..._ he thought as he pushed in farther. Naruto started to whine, but other wise remained silent. Kiba slipped his middle finger in also and streched the opening wider. Naruto groaned in pain, but didn't protest, so Kiba removed his fingers and inserted his erect penis in the opening.

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed as Kiba slid his way in. Kiba grabbed Naruto's ass with his hands and moved around, looking for the spot in Naruto that would make him feel the best that he's ever felt in his life. "Uhh! KIBA! Holy shit! Right there!" Naruto panted in a loud voice.

_Bingo!_ Kiba thought and proceeded to move in and out of Naruto, poking and proding at the same spot repeatedly. "Uhh..uun...Naruto!" Kiba said in ecstacy.

He fucked faster and faster until: "KIBA!" Naruto screamed and came on the bed, followed by Kiba soon after.

Kiba fell on top of Naruto, still in him. "Aishiteru Naruto...so much..." Kiba moaned softly into the kitsune's ear.

"I love you too..." Naruto responded and fell asleep.

Kiba took himself out of Naruto and cuddled up the blonde. He watched Naruto in his sleep, _He looks so peaceful...I love it..._ was Kiba's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

kitsune: w0w!! smexy smex. probably not the best sex scene any of you have ever read, but i didnt think it was _too_ bad... 

naruto: well i thought it was good kit -pets kit's head like a pet neko-

kitsune: -puuuurr-

kiba: ...BARK BARK!

kitsune: HIIIIISS!!!!...o wait, hi kiba! -huggles-

kiba: o hi, sry! i guess my animal instinx got the best of me! -sweatdrop-

kitsune: ... o.O did u make that sound uber sexy on purpose?

kiba: ...-SWEATDROPZZZ!!-

kitsune: anyway, next chapter is where the 'raven' part of the title comes in, DONDONDON!!!  
ttyl -kissu

_TBC..._


	5. Who's this prick?

Kitsune: welcome to another instalment of my fic! This chapter's a little to short, and theres no smex...but fear not! When chapter 6 rolls around, there'll be so much lemons you're eye's will _bleed_ lemon-juice!!

Kiba: sounds kinky...

Kitsune: ...anyway, here you go, chpater six! w00t!!!

(#) A/N's, see bottom for the note

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

**

* * *

The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 5-**

_Kiba fell on top of Naruto, still in him. "Aishiteru Naruto...so much..." Kiba moaned softly into the kitsune's ear._

_"I love you too..." Naruto responded and fell asleep. _

_Kiba took himself out of Naruto and cuddled up the blonde. He watched Naruto in his sleep, He looks so peaceful...I love it... was Kiba's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep..._

----

Kiba rolled over in his sleep. He opened his eyes, "Good morning Naru-chan..." Naruto, once again, wasn't there. Kiba just sighed, put his underware on, not bothering to grab his shirt or pants and walked into the living room. Naruto was sitting there with a bowl of cerial in his lap, holding a note with a folded peice of tape on the top. "Hey Kiba," Naruto waved to him. "Come look at this note I found taped to our bedroom door last nite!" He giggled.

"Huh?" Kiba walked over to Naruto and snatched the note from his hand:

'Dear Inuzuka & Uzumaki,

I arrived to K.U. last night, and decided to sleep in my brother's dorm, I could hear you two last night, it was obvious what you were doing. So instead of blabbing on you, I have a proposition for you. I'll see you later for the details

Love, Sasuke -hearts-'

"What the fuck?!" Kiba exclaimed ripping the note up and throwing it at the ground. "Jiaiya didn't say anything about not being able to do anything! HE ENCOURAGED US!" Kiba screamed.

"Calm down Kiba-kun," Naruto stood up off the couch, putting his bowl of cerial on the side table. "Let's just look through the student handbook or something, and if it says nothing about sexual contact, then this Sasuke kid can just go fuck off...but if there is something..." Naruto trailed off, grabbed his backpack and pulled out the student guidelines book.

"I can't believe this shit!" Kiba started pacing up and down in the room. "I mean, what does Uchiha mean by 'a proposition'?! And if his brother is here, why can't he just stay with _him_?! And why the fuck did he say '_LOVE_' Sasuke?! This makes me hate him! And-"

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled, interupting Kiba.

"WHAT?! I was on a rant!" Kiba asked furiously.

Naruto cocked his head and smiled, "Found it." He handed Kiba the handbook.

"Uh-oh..." Kiba said aloud as he read: "Any student who shows or makes an act of physical violent or sexual conduct may face...IMMEDIATE EXPULSION!?" He screamed.

Naruto's cute look was wipped off of his face and replaced with a scared look. "EXPELLED?! I DON'T WANNA BE EXPELLED! I CAN'T AFFORD TO GET KICKED OUT!" Naruto screamed and started crying into his hands. Kiba sat next to him on the couch and hugged him, Naruto cryed on Kiba's shoulder.

"Shh..." Kiba comforted him, "It'll be ok, all we have to do is listen to Sasuke and he wont tell on us. Everything's gonna be okay Naruto."

"...A-are you sure?" Naruto whimpered.

"Yes, I promise." Kiba reassured him and they sat on the couch in each others, hopeing Sasuke's demands weren't going to be too life altering...

----

Kiba and Naruto had falled asleep on the couch holding each other. Naruto rested his head on Kiba's shoulder, leaving a small trail of drool down his unclothed arm. Kiba's arms were wrapped around Naruto's skinny body, his hands rested near Naruto's ass. Kiba was awaked by a loud knock at the door. "Ugg, c-coming..." Kiba lifted Naruto off of his lap and layed him down on the other side of the couch. He got up and walked over to the door.

Still wearing only his underware, Kiba opened the door and grogely answered, "Hullo?" Kiba was knocked over by another raven haired boy jumping on top of him. "W-what the-" Kiba was shocked when the boy cut him off by locking lips with him.

Naruto woke up at the sound of Kiba and the raven boy hitting the floor. "KIBA!" He screamed when he noticed what the were doing.

Kiba pushed the raven off of him and ran over to Naruto. "This isn't what it looks like Naruto! I sware! He attacked me!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well then, why didn't you put that fucking 6-pack to work and push him off of you!?"

"But I just did!" Kiba argued. He turned to the raven, "And who the fuck are you?! Who do you think you are?!" He shouted at the other boy.

The raven stood up and grinned from ear-to-ear. "You guys still don't know who I am yet do you?"

"Not really..." Naruto thought for a second, then gasped, "SASUKE?"

"Bingo!" The raven, named Sasuke, stuck up his index finger, "Point for blondey!"

Naruto just scowled and crossed his arms. "Ooookay, we get it, you're Sasuke," Kiba put his hands on his hips, "But why the fuck did you kiss me on the way in?!"

"Well for one," Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You look pretty sexy in just your underware." Kiba blushed. "Oh and I love the puppies on them, it's the smexiest thing I've seen in awhile," Sasuke pointed out the design on Kiba's boxers, they were brown with black dogs on them. Kiba blushed harder and put his hands in front of his crotch.

Naruto wasn't happy with the fact that Sasuke was trying to flirt with him so he spoke up. "And what's reason number two, you prick?"

"Hey blondey, that wasn't very nice. Just cuz doggie over there's hotter than you, doesn't mean I won't share in the flirting!" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's whiskered cheeks and turned Naruto's face, as if he was examining him. "You know, up close, you ain't that bad looking...hott almost..."

Naruto blushed this time around, "But w-what was reason number 2?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's cheek and stepped back, putting Kiba & Naruto into his view, "Reason two is that you're forgetting our proposition."

"Which would be..." Kiba put his hands on his hips.

"Heh, I think you know what I want..." Sasuke laughed.

"You don't mean...?!" Naruto gasped.

"Mhm, I want to have a 3-some with you two," Sasuke grinned evilly.

"WHAT?!" Kiba screamed shocked.

"I'm sure you two know of my history, I'm surprised that you didn't see it coming, Puppy-boy," Kiba smirked.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Kiba shouted, "Naruto is _my_ boyfriend, and I don't plan on sharing," Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Well then, I guess you two get expelled," Sasuke laughed maniacally.

"Kiba!" Naruto protested and turned to face the brunette, "I don't want to be expelled! Please Kiba-chan, just this once, I'll never do it again!"

Kiba sighed, "Just this once, you promise?"

"Promise!" Naruto stuck up his pinky and smiled.

"Nice choice," Sasuke smiled smuggly. _Once, my ass, _Sasuke thought to himslef, _I can just blackmail them all I want! Hahaha!!!

* * *

_Kitsune: w00, there's the end of Chapter 5! evil sasuke makes his entrance!

Sasuke: HEY!...yeeeeaaa, being evil is fun!

Kitsune: hellz yea it is! but anyway, until next time:  
ttyl -kissu


	6. I have to wear WHAT?

kitsune: yatta! kit's back! sry i havent updated the fic in a while, i started a new .hack one, and I updated my other fic too. ive been at my neighbor's house playing .hack//G.U. trying to beat vol2, so ive been a bit busy. but, none-the-less! im here now, and here you go, chapter 6! ive been feeling quite horny lately (lol), so this chapter has a smexy lemon for all! enjoy!

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

* * *

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 6-**

----

_"Mhm, I want to have a 3-some with you two," Sasuke grinned evilly._

_"WHAT?!" Kiba screamed shocked._

_"I'm sure you two know of my history, I'm surprised that you didn't see it coming, Puppy-boy," Kiba smirked._

_"Nuh-uh! No way!" Kiba shouted, "Naruto is my boyfriend, and I don't plan on sharing," Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist._

_"Well then, I guess you two get expelled," Sasuke laughed maniacally._

_"Kiba!" Naruto protested and turned to face the brunette, "I don't want to be expelled! Please Kiba-chan, just this once, I'll never do it again!"_

_Kiba sighed, "Just this once, you promise?"_

_"Promise!" Naruto stuck up his pinky and smiled._

_"Nice choice," Sasuke smiled smugly. Once, my ass, Sasuke thought to himself, I can just blackmail them all I want! Hahaha!!!_

----

_God fucking damn it!_ Kiba inwardly swore as he and Naruto were both sitting in their under ware together on Kiba's bed, Naruto sitting on Kiba's lap. "Why the hell are we doing this?!" He screamed.

"Cuz," Naruto sighed, "Sasuke told us to wait for him in our boxers while he went and got his bags from his brother's car." Naruto turned around to face Kiba and smiled, "You have a problem with me sitting with you almost naked?"

Kiba blushed, "That sure as hell isn't the reaon I'm so pissed," Kiba grinned and kissed Naruto's lips. "It's that stupid bastard that bothers me! Who does he think he is?!"

"Well Kiba-kun, his brother _is_ Itachi and all. He could have us expelled!" Naruto looked away from Kiba and frowned.

"Oh, so that's who is brother is. How did I not get that? They have the same last names, after all," Kiba shook his head. "Anyway, why the hell does he need to get his bags now? We should just hurry up, pull a quick fuck, then see Jiraiya and get him kicked out of our dorm!"

Naruto giggled, "In a rush to have sex I see!"

"Shut up Naru-chan, your making my misery worse..." Kiba exhaled a large breath.

----

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Sasuke ran into their room carrying a shopping bag. "I had to stop at the store really quick! I got the greatest idea!" He grinned evily.

"...Idea?" Naruto cocked his head in curiousity.

"Yea, look what I got for _you_ Naru-chan!" Sasuke's grin got bigger and he reached into the plastic bag. Kiba growled at the fact Sasuke called Naruto by 'Naru-chan'. "Oh don't worry puppy, I got you something too," Sasuke smiled, still feeling through the bag.

Kiba squinted, "That's not-!"

"Found it!" Sasuke inturpted him, and started pulling out Naruto's 'present' from the shopping bag. When he pulled it all the way out, he dropped the bag on the floor. "Isn't it sexy?!"

'It', was a very short yellow fox skirt, it would probably only just barely cover Naruto's crotch. It was a one peice costume that had a fluffy fox tail attached just above Naruto's ass. There were holes where Naruto's nipples and asshole would be. There were gloves for Naruto to wear that looked like fox paws. It also came with a head band that had fox-ears on it and pink panties with little fox faces on them with frills around the leg holes and the waist band.

"So now we're gunna go trick-or-treating? I thought we...OH!" Naruto realized Sasuke's sex was kinkier then planned. "What the fuck!? You're such a pervert!"

Sasuke smiled and shrugged, "It's in the Uchiha blood, I guess...Oh! And Kiba, I didn't forget about you!"

"Oh fuck!" Kiba put his hands to his face, covering his eyes.

Sasuke reached down to get the bag and pulled out a brown dog Halloween costume, that he had made some...alterations too. There was also a hole were Kiba's ass would be, but instead of the nipples cut out, the top peice of it was cut off right after Kiba's ribs, exposing his stomach. The arms were also cut off, making the top part a tank-top belly shirt with a hood shaped like a dog's head and had ears on it.

Naruto giggled, "Well Kiba, you'll look pretty cute in that!" _And damn sexy_, he added silently.

"Now, both of you, take your costumes and put them on," Sasuke ordered and threw the clothes to the other guys.

"Do We seriously have to wear these?!" Kiba growled and showed his teeth as he looked at the clothes Sasuke gave them.

"Yes puppy, you do, now PUT THEM ON!" Sasuke shouted.

--caution: lemon X-ing--

"Aww, you both look adoreable!" Sasuke grinned as Kiba and Naruto walked back in the room when they were done changing. Kiba could see Sasuke starting to 'pitch a tent' and scoughed at the horny raven. Naruto scratched behind his fox ear with his newly-pawed hands. "Kawaii!" Sasuke exclaimed and Naruto blushed. "Come here little fox boy," Sasuke smiled and unzipped and took of his pants. Naruto did as he was told and walked over. Sasuke was sitting on Kiba's bed and, when Naruto got there, stood up, pushed Naruto face down onto the bed, and sat on his ass.

_What does that fucker think he's doing!?_ Kiba screamed in his head, angery that the raven would even _dream_ of touching his blond, let alone fuck him!

Sasuke couldn't take his erection any longer and ripped off both his boxers and Naruto's panties. He ripped off the bottom of Naruto's skirt and immediately started fucking Naruto hard into the bed, with out even streching out his hole to preparehim for it first.

"Uhh! Uhh!" Naruto squealed in both pain and delight as he got closer and closer to his realise.

Right before Naruto thought he might cum, Sasuke stopped and pulled himself out of Naruto. "Oh Kiba-kun, come over here! I can't leave you out of all the fun.

Kiba sighed and walked over, sitting next to Sasuke, who was still sitting on top of Naruto. Naruto looked over at Kiba and smiled softly, Kiba sighed once more.

Sasuke go toff of Naruto and sat up, pulling up Naruto's ass so that it was in the air. "Naruto, while I finish screwing you, give Kiba a blow job. But don't make him cum, alright?" Sasuke got on his knees in the back of Kiba, while Kiba sat in front of the fox-boy.

Naruto lifted his head and positioned himself near Kiba's cock. "I'm sorry Kiba, but please, at least enjoy this," Naruto smiled kindly as he unzipped Kiba's costume bottom and revealed Kiba's enlarged penis. He licked it softly, before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it, bobbing his head. He could feel Sasuke wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and start fucking him again. Naruto's eyes screwed shut in pain, but soon followed by his moans when Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Uhh, Naruto," Kiba groaned. "I _am_ enjoying this." Naruto took his mouth off of Kiba, looked up at him and smiled. "I love you so much Naruto..." Kiba looked at the blond. He could see Naruto's face contort with please as he screamed, came on Kiba's bedsheets and passed out, exhausted by the realease.

Sasuke removed himself from Naruto. He apperently not cum yet, because he crawled over Naruto and sat on Kiba's lap, putting Kiba's erection into his ass. Kiba didn't like the though of being inside someone other than the kitsune, but got over it as soon as the pleasure arose inside of his lower body.

"Uhh...Ugh...AHH!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he came all over Kiba's exposed chest. Kiba could feel the warm white liquid run down him, actually turning him on even more.

"N-Naruto! I'm sorry!" Kiba groaned as he came inside Sasuke.

Kiba fainted on Sasuke and they fell back. Sasuke moved away from Kiba and sat up. "I _love_ being a bastard!" He sighed happily and curled up next to his fox and puppy and fell asleep.

* * *

kitsune: aww, theyre all sleeping together! ...no pun intended X) so anyway, i'll be around, maybe this fic'll b updated again soon, but please, i _reeeeaaaaally_ like reviews! plz & thnk u!

-ttyl, kitsune  
_TBC..._


	7. Bathtub sex!

kitsune: welcome to part 7 of my fic! this one was so fun to write, i litterally just sat here for a few minutes, punching myself in the head saying, "cmon kit! think of somethign kinky and sexy!" & BAM! (heh, im Emeril now...lol) i got this! ok, the ending is kinda sad, but, hopefully, it will get better! have fun reading!

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

* * *

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 7-**

----

_"N-Naruto! I'm sorry!" Kiba groaned as he came inside Sasuke. _

_Kiba fainted on Sasuke and they fell back. Sasuke moved away from Kiba and sat up. "I love being a bastard!" He sighed happily and curled up next to his fox and puppy and fell asleep._

----

"Yaaaawn!" Kiba sat up and streched, pushing Sasuke off of his chest and rubbed his eyes. _Naruto and the bastard are still asleep..._ Kiba looked down and saw that Sasuke's cum was dryed on his stomach. _I guess I should go clean myself off now..._ He got up and walked down to the bathroom. He was too tired to stand up, so he left the plug in the drain and turned on the water for a bath instead of a shower. He turned the hot water up higher than the cold and stripped off what remained of the dog costume and tossed it in the garbage, _Won't be needing that anymore!_

He climbed into the bathtub and turned off the water. He leaned back in the tub, resting his head on the back of the wall. Kiba sighed and fell back asleep...

----

Sasuke woke up silently and sat up on the bed, still naked from last night. Naruto was still asleep, but he noticed Kiba wasn't there. "Hmm...now where did my puppy go to...?" Sasuke got up off the bed and he could hear the water from the bathtub shutting off. "He must be in the bath tub...heheh..." He stood outside the bathroom door and listened for any noises coming from the bathroom. He could hear Kiba sigh and he heard the water splash around before at went silent.

Sasuke thought very naughty thoughts of Kiba naked in the bathtub. _Damn, bathtub sex...so kinky..._ He could see he was starting to get an erection, _Hmm...let's go get rid of this..._

----

Kiba had his eyes closed and was almost asleep when he heard the bathroom door open slowly. He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was, but his brain was too tired and wouldn't let him. He felt someone step into the bathtub and crawl in next tohim. "Hmm?" Kiba sighed questioningly. "Mmm..." He moaned as he felt the other person take his cock in their hand and started moving it up and down. "Uhh...agh..." Kiba moved his head and groaned.

"Uhh...ha, ah!" Kiba moaned louder, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. Just as he was about to cum, the hand let go and the person layed down on top of him.

"You like that puppy?" Kiba heard an all too familiar voice whisper in his ear.

Kiba's eyes instantly snapped open. "Sasuke!?" He growled. "What the hell do you think you're-" Kiba was cut off when the raven quickly put his lips on his.

Sasuke pulled his lips off of Kiba's, "I love it when you growl doggie. How 'bout you moan for me now?" Sasuke smacked his lips back on Kiba's, Kiba started to fight back, but stopped when Sasuke's tounge unexpectedly entered his mouth. He moaned as he felt the raven's tounge moved all around the wet cavern, and he tasted blood when Sasuke rubbed his tounge against Kiba's fang-like teeth.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer to his body, hoping the younger boy's tounge would go farther into his mouth. Sasuke moved his mouth off of Kiba's and rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. He started moving this body up and down, rubbing their manhoods together. Sasuke squealed at the pleasure made by the heat and friction.

Sasuke got up and drained out some of the water so he could lay down and not have to worry about himslef drowning, but left some of it in so it would still be consittered kinky and wet. He rested his face on Kiba's stomach and stared licking it. He noticed Kiba had a 'happy trail' and moved his tounge up and down the small brown hair path. Kiba graoned and closed his eyes at this and started squirming, so Sasuke moved his face farther up his chest and started sucking on the dog-boy's nipples. Sasuke laughed quietly as Kiba's eyes shut tighter than they were before. Sasuke could feel Kiba's erection getting bigger under him.

"Get off of me whore," Kiba pushed Sasuke off of him. He layed Sasuke down on the floor of the bath tub. "I really hate doing this, but you asked for it," Kiba grinned, showing his fangs which turned Sasuke on even more.

"Bring it on dog boy," Sasuke smiled seductivly. "Just be good to your master, my sex pet."

Kiba took his hands and spread Sasuke's legs out. He stuck his two fingers into Sasuke's hole and moved them apart in a sissoring motion. Kiba moved his fingers around in the tight hole, looking for the other boy's prostate. "Ahh! Right there Kiba!" Sasuke groaned loudly as Kiba found the pleasure spot in the other's ass.

"As you wish master," Kiba sat in between Sasuke's legs and positioned his dick in front of the raven's entrance. Kiba moved into the hole right where his fingers had been and quickly relocated the raven's pleasue spot. Kiba moved in and out slowly, getting Sasuke used to the motion before unknowingly speeding up to pleasure himself.

"Uhh...uhh...uhh!" Sasuke's groans were full of delight, Kiba hit his prostate dead-on everytime. Kiba moved faster and faster, the water in the tub splashing with Kiba's movements and occasionally splashing out of the tub onto the bathroom floor. Sasuke was very horny and impatient, so he wrapped his legs around Kiba's ass and pulled the brunette farther into him. "Ahh!" Sasuke screamed as he came, the warm cum erupted form his slit.

Kiba moaned loudly and came shortly after inside the raven. He removed his penis from Sasuke's ass and fell ontop of him. Kiba was awake enough to pull the pull out from the tub and drain the rest of the water. _Why the hell did I do that?!_ Kiba thought, _Naruto's going to be so mad at me!_ he inwardly screamed, hating himself, before falling back asleep...

----

"Hmm...ugg..." Naruto woke up last and saw his friends had already gotten up. _Hmm...they must have already gotten up...we don't have school today, so I wonder what they're doing...?_

He put a pair of yellow and orange underware on and walked towards the bathroom. He noticed that the door was already open and he walked in. He took a few steps in and stepped in a puddle of water. "What the...?" He looked down at the puddle, wondering where it was from, then he looked into the tub and saw it, Kiba laying naked on top of an also naked Sasuke. He saw that there was a white liquid slowly drying on the slide of the tub.

"KIBA!!" Naruto screamed, waking both Kiba and Sasuke up.

"Naruto!?" He sat up very quickly and got off of the raven. He got out of the tub and stood next to Naruto, taking his hands in his own. "Naruto! I'm so sorry...I...It was Sasuke's fault!"

Naruto shook his hands free of Kiba's and stomped out fo the room back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He flopped down on his bed face first and started sobbing.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

kitsune: heehee, there u go! how sexy was that!? DogXRaven bathtub sex! ok, when i typed this, i tryed to play the scence through in my head to get a better thought on what'd heppen and DAMN! lol 

poor naruto though...he didn't get a fuck! T-T ...but he'll be okay...if i make the story that way...BWAHAHA!!!

anyway, with about 3 fics going right now, im slowly running out of ideas, so if any of you get one, send it to me in a review & i _might_ just put it in the fic! (im not making any promises...but if im low on ideas i'll pick a good one)

ttyl  
-kitsune


	8. Detention!

kitsune: ok, sry i havent updated in a while, ive been a little busy doing stuff, but here i is, with my longest chapter so far!!!

ok, so lately ive been reading the 'Furuba' & 'DNAngel' manga & loved them. i got 2 games 4 xmas too, so ive been playing that. & after i borrowed my friend's ps2 & started Final Fantasy 7 too. Fun game. I LOVE Nanaki-chan (Red 13)!!! he so smexy. & when Cloud was cross-dressing...he made some ugly girl!

so anyway, i got the inspiration for this chapter from last nite. i was talking to my bf at, like, 1 in the morning & talking about...porno (lolol). so have fun reading!!

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

* * *

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 8-**

**----**

_"What the...?" He looked down at the puddle, wondering where it was from, then he looked into the tub and saw it, Kiba laying naked on top of an also naked Sasuke. He saw that there was a white liquid slowly drying on the slide of the tub._

_"KIBA!!" Naruto screamed, waking both Kiba and Sasuke up._

_"Naruto!?" He sat up very quickly and got off of the raven. He got out of the tub and stood next to Naruto, taking his hands in his own. "Naruto! I'm so sorry...I...It was Sasuke's fault!"_

_Naruto shook his hands free of Kiba's and stomped out fo the room back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He flopped down on his bed face first and started sobbing._

----

_I knew it! Kiba doesn't love me at all! All he wants is sex!_ Naruto screamed at himself inside his head. "How can you do this to me!?" Naruto screamed in the pillow.

Kiba, still in the bahroom looked down at the raven, who was just grinning, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!?" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean Kiba? _You_ did it. I didn't _force_ you to do anything." Sasuke sat up smiling.

"You're such a bastard you know that?!" Kiba argued back as he slipped on his underware and ran out to their bedroom door. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Naruto please, open the door. I'm sorry!" Kiba knocked on the wooden bedroom door.

Inside, Naruto sat up and yelled back, "Why should I?! You don't love me! You just love sex!"

Kiba slammed his head against the door and sat down in front of it, "Naruto please, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know why I did that. I do love you. So much, it hurts. Please forgive me!" Kiba rested his head on the door and started crying. "How could I have been so stupid?!" Kiba felt his head slide forward and hit the floor. He gasped, realized the door was opened and looked up to see a sad blonde above him.

Naruto smiled through tears, "Stop crying, you look stupid when you cry." Kiba stood up and hugged the shorter blonde.

"Naruto I...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kiba looked straight into the eyes of the kitsune.

"It's okay," Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the lips. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting dressed and getting ready for class that started in a few minutes. "Ok guys, I'm heading off to class now!" Sasuke walked out the door.

"OH SHIT! WE HAVE CLASS TODAY!" Kiba exclaimed. He ran in the room trying to get his things ready in time when Naruto got an idea.

"Well, since we're going to be late anyway..." Naruto smiled provocatively. "I don't think you made up for your moment with Sasuke in the tub this morning." Naruto walked over to Kiba and sat in his lap.

Kiba looked up at the blonde and smiled back, "What do I have to do?"

"Oh, I dunno," Naruto started rubbing his hands on Kiba's toned chest. Kiba's still in only his underware could feel the bulge forming underneath them.Naruto pushed the older boy on his back and started sucking his nipple. He bit the small nub with his teeth and heard Kiba moan.

Kiba flipped over so that he was on top. "I've had enough of being on bottom for today." He grinned, showing his dog-like fangs. Kiba slid his hands under Naruto's shirt and took it off, revealing a surprizingly tanned chest. He then made his way down to the kitsune's pants, unbuttoning them and slidding them off also. Kiba noticed Naruto's legs were also a beautiful tanned color. "Wow Naruto, do you tan nude?" Kiba smiled.

"Maybe," Naruto smirked.

"Damn, I'd love to watch that." Kiba kissed Naruto. He licked the younger boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde opened his mouth and Kiba stuck his tounge inside. Kiba kept licking Naruto's tounge and Naruto put his hands on Kiba's cheeks, telling Kiba to venture deeper into his mouth. After a few more moments of the kiss, Kiba moved off of the blonde's lips, gasping for air.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Naruto beamed, "And I love it."

"Good," Kiba moved down to Naruto's underware and removed them with his mouth, making sure to rub his bottom lip on Naruto's already hardened manhood. Kiba heard him moan when his lip brushed it and started licking the tip. Naruto gasped as Kiba took it fully in his mouth and started deep-throating him.

"Uhh...Kiba!" Naruto groaned. Kiba noticed Naruto was close to his release and started sucking harder. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he came in Kiba's mouth.

After swallowing it all, Kiba moved back up to Naruto's mouth and gave him another kiss, "You taste good Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed, "Thanks...hey, we should probably get to class huh?"

"Oh shit, yea, you're right." Kiba got up and they got ready for class together. Kiba got on a brown button-up, short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. _A little too preppy, but hey, I pull this off!_ Kiba thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He turned around to walk out of the room, but then turned back around and unbuttoned a few, but not all, of the top buttons, revealing part of his upper chest. "Niiiice."

Naruto had put on a yellow-orange hooded sweatshirt and black wind pants. _Damn his ass looks good in those, _Kiba thought to himself as he walked up from behind Naruto, staring at his ass. "Ready to go?" Kiba asked the blonde.

"Yup...Oh wait!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand. "Now we're ready!" Naruto smiled cutely and blushed.

----

"Where have you two been?!" Their math teacher, Kakashi, asked them angrilly as they walked into the classroom together, both half-an-hour late.

"Uhh, we woke up late." Kiba lied, "Our alarm clock didn't go off, so when I woke up this morning, class was already started. Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Kiba and Naruto sat down next to each other.

"Whatever your story is, punishment is still in order. You both have detention after class today!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Kiba and Naruto both sighed as class resumed.

----

As class ended everyone but Kiba and Naruto got up and left. Sasuke walked over to them. "Have fun you two," He smirked and bent down and grabbed Kiba's ass.

Kiba punched the raven in the face, "Prick." Sasuke growled at him and stomped off back to their dorm.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke, then sighed remembering they were in detention, "Well, at least this is the only class we have today."

Kakashi over heard Naruto from his seat at the front of the class room, "That's good," He said. "Because your going to stay here for amount of time you two missed this morning, 30 minutes."

Kiba sighed and whispered to Naruto, "Damn this perv needs to just shut up and read some porn!"

Kakashi squinted, though not hearing what the dog-boy had to say, he still suspected it was a comment about him. "Anyway, while your here I'm going to run some errands, I'll be back before you leave, so you'd better be here." And with that, Kakashi left the room and shut the door.

Naruto jumped up onto the desk and sat down in front of Kiba, who was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. "This is so boring," Naruto sighed, "And I can only imagine what Sasuke's doing to our room!"

"Ehh, it can't be all that bad," Kiba stood up in front of Naruto. "I'm sure we can make the best of things." Kiba leened over and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and deepened it by placing his hands on Kiba's cheeks.

Kiba broke the kiss, leened over to Naruto's ear and whispered, "This is going to be the best detention ever."

--Meanwhile, back at the dorm room...--

Sasuke alked into the dorm and threw his bag on the couch. He walked over to the refridgerator and took out an Orange Soda. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He then walked over to the computer, turned it on. H eput his soda, still unopened mext to the mouse and double-clicked the internet icon. In the very top of the browser he typed: www(dot)hardcoreyaoivids(dot)com When a bunch of naked men popped up on the computer screen, Sasuke evilly laughed and silently wished his two animal buddies were here...

--Back in detention--

Naruto put his hands in Kiba's shirt, feeling the taller boy's chest and giggled when he felt Kiba's slighty erect nipple. Naruto slide his hands back out and unbuttoned more of Kiba's shirt, say Kiba grin seductively, then unbuttoned the rest. When he was finished, Kiba took off Naruto's sweatshirt, revealing that he hadn't worn a shirt under it. Naruto blushed, "I had a feeling this would happen, so I planned ahead and saved you the time of taking off two shirts."

Kiba picked up Naruto, sat back down on his chair, and set Naruto down on his lap. Kiba took his hands, placed them behind Naruto's head and pushed Naruto's face into his, making their lips collide. Naruto cutely licked the dog boy's button lip, asking him for entrance. Kiba smiled and opened his mouth. Naruto slipped his tounge in and moved his tounge around. The same as always, he went right for Kiba's teeth. Something about them turned Naruto on, weither it was the sharp-animal like fangs of his or just a strange fetish, he didn't care. The kitsune accidently cut his tounge licking Kiba's fangs and Kiba moaned at the taste of Naruto's blood in his mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss and leaned over to Kiba's ear and whispered, "I need you in me, right now Kiba." He licked the outer shell of Kiba's ear, "I can't wait any longer."

Naruto got off Kiba and sat up the table. He unbuttoned and took off his pants. Sitting in his light blue underware, Kiba could see the bulge forming beneth them. He sat cross-legged and put his hands in between his legs, sitting as sexily as he could, trying to get the dog boy to do bad things to him. Luckly for Naruto, it worked.

Kiba unbuttoned and took his own pants off, "Lucky for you," Kiba smiled as he started to slide down his pants, "I decided to 'go commando' today, to save you the time of me taking off my underware." Kiba stepped out of his pants and threw them on the chair next to the table. Naruto stared needingly at Kiba's large, erect cock. "Heh, you like what you see?" Kiba came up in front of Naruto and pressed his body against the younger one. Kiba put his hands on Naruto's waist and slid his hands down Naruto's boxers. Naruto blushed, smiled, and nodded. "Good cuz you'd be screwed if you didn't," Kiba laughed, "Well actually," He pulled down Naruto's underware revealing Naruto's also erect penis. "You're about to be screwed either way."

Kiba licked his fingers before pushing his index finger and and middle finger into the blonde. Naruto hissed at the pain, but knew it would get better soon. Kiba noticed the pain in Naruto's blue eyes and tryed as quickly as possible to find Naruto's pleasure point. "Nrrg! Ahh Kiba!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as Kiba poked his prostate. Kiba grinned and pulled out his fingers.

He grabbed and spread apart Naruto's legs. With his hands grabbing onto Naruto's thighs he pushed his dick into Naruto's small opening. Luckly the table was at just the right height so Kiba didn't hae to get on his tip-toes to reach him. He rediscovered Naruto's pleasure point and started humping Naruto as fast as he could move. "Uhh...uhh...Naruto..." Kiba moaned at the tightness and warmth of Naruto's rectum. Naruto groaned and grabbed his dick. He started moving his hand up and down to make the experence better for himself. Kiba used his hands to pull Naruto closer to him. "Ahh! Kiba!" Naruto screamed as he came on his chest. "N-Naruto!" Kiba screamed and came in Naruto.

Kiba sighed in relief, took himself out of Naruto and sat down on the chair panting. Naruto was still laying on the table rolled his head over to look at the clock mounted on the wall. "Guess we should get dressed huh?" Naruto sat up, but winced at the pain in his ass from the sex.

"Yea, Kakashi will be back any time now," Kiba stood up and put his pants back on, Naruto did the same. They both put their shirts back on after, Kiba buttoning up his and Naruto sliding his over his head.

Just in time too, because as soon as Kiba had buttoned up the last of them, Kakashi walked into the room, reading porn as usual. "Okay boys you can go no-" Kakashi looked up and noticed Naruto sitting on the table. "Naruto! Get off that table right now or you two will wash all of the tables for the next three weeks!" Naruto sighed and hopped off of the table, wincing in more pain in his ass. "Fine, you two, go. Now." Kakashi waved them off.

Kiba and Naruto started walking towards the door. "You okay?" Kiba whispered to Naruto quietly when he noticed the younger boy was limping. Naruto nodded. _Oops...I must have gone a little over-board,_ Kiba looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself for hurting his boyfriend.

When they exited the classroom Kiba picked up Naruto and put him on his back. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto blushed when Kiba put his hands on Naruto's ass to hold him on his back.

"I feel sorry for hurting you, so I'm gunna carry you back. Is that okay?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yea! Thank you Kiba-chan!" Naruto snuggled his face up to Kiba's. Kiba turned his face to the side, facing Naruto, and gave him a kiss.

"Good, cuz I was gunna carry you home anyway."

* * *

kitsune: did you like it? huh huh did ya did ya? if u did, reviews'd kick some ass! plz & thank u. also, if u have any ideas for the next chapter or how it should end, either put it in your review or message me. if it's good, ill put it in! 

ttyl  
-kitsune


	9. Irresolutions

kitsune: hullo once again to another installment of...FDR!!! lolol...wasnt that a president?

anyway, i tryed a new ending style, tell me if you liked it...  
and for those of you bothered by typos, i started using spell check again! XD

_

* * *

_

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 9-**

----

_When they exited the classroom Kiba picked up Naruto and put him on his back. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto blushed when Kiba put his hands on Naruto's ass to hold him on his back._

_"I feel sorry for hurting you, so I'm gunna carry you back. Is that okay?" Kiba asked._

_"Y-yea! Thank you Kiba-chan!" Naruto snuggled his face up to Kiba's. Kiba turned his face to the side, facing Naruto, and gave him a kiss._

_"Good, cuz I was gunna carry you home anyway."_

----

"Hey guys," Sasuke yawned. He was sleeping on the couch when Kiba walked in, still carrying Naruto on his back. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked confused when he saw Naruto on Kiba's back. "Oh ho ho!" Sasuke laughed as Naruto's blushed. "I see...well, at least you made the best of the detention."

"Oh, shut up bastard," Kiba squinted and brought Naruto into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. "You okay?" He asked the blonde.

"Duh, it's not like you shot me Kiba," Naruto smiled.

"Okay then," Kiba sighed. "I have to go give Iruka-sensei some homework I forgot, you stay here, 'kay?"

"Yea, okay," Naruto nodded. Kiba leaned in and gave him a kiss, then waved goodbye and left.

Naruto sighed, "He's been so protective of me since he and Sasuke..." Naruto thought aloud.

"Eh-hem!" Sasuke cleared his throat and walked in. "I over heard you talking to yourself...you know, that's a bad habit you know," He smiled and sat down next to him.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?" Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed the raven had the nerve to talk to him after seducing Kiba against his will.

"Weeell..." Sasuke leaned in close to him, then sat to the left of him and wrapped his right arm around the blonde's small shoulder. Naruto tried to slide over away from him, but Sasuke's grip on him was too tight. "I feel _so_ bad about what I did with Kiba the earlier, sooo," Naruto shivered as Sasuke grinned and put both of his hands tightly on the blonde's shoulders and pulled him into an unwanted kiss.

"Nrr!" Naruto groaned, pissed, and shoved Sasuke backwards. Sasuke released the younger boy from this grasp and stood up. He bent down and brushed off his legs, as if he had been shoved into dirt.

"Fine bitch, be that way," Sasuke started to walk out of the room when Naruto reached over and picked up the TV's remote and threw it at the raven, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Goddammit!" Sasuke yelled and stomped back to the bed where the blonde was sitting and pushed him down on his back.

"Get off me!" Naruto growled and tried to shove him once again, only to fail and find out that Sasuke had gone easy on him earlier, Sasuke was serious this time.

"I don't care what that fucking dog thinks! I'm going to have sex with you right now, even if I have to flip you over and rape you as hard as I can!" Sasuke growled, as if possessed by an evil, demonic, sex obsessed power. Just as he had said, he violently threw the blonde over, pinning him down on his stomach.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Please don't!" Naruto pleaded desperately. As if not hearing a word the other was saying, Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down, unlucky for Naruto, they were only elastic waist, making Sasuke's job that much easier. Sasuke, too lazy to care about taking his own pants off, simply unzipped his pants and pulled his dick through the small opening. Sasuke slightly hoped still having his pants on would hurt the blonde more, he wasn't exactly planning on making it pleasant for the uke.

"I don't care what you say, you had your chance! And what did you do with it!?" Sasuke shouted angily as he pushed himself inside the blonde's tight ass quickly, not even bothering to stretch his opening before sex, once again, hoping to make it painful for him. He wanted to teach the boy a lesson in messing with him.

He started humping the boy harder, hurting the uke more, but, at the same time, it make him feel better. "You used your chance to mess with me!" Sasuke laughed evilly, yet full of pleasure from the sex.

"Sasuke! Please stop it! I'm sorry...!" Naruto half moaned, half begged. He was scared...but he knew, deep down, he liked it; Kiba was never this...kinky and violent with him. Naruto's mind was fogged and hazy, mostly due to the heat and pain, but also with thoughts like 'Is it wrong to like what Sasuke's doing?'

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had stopped complaining, he even thought he heard the blonde moan a few times. _Good, that means he's enjoying it now,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Happy with that, Sasuke smiled, but _definitely_ not a kind smile, and did the blonde even harder. After a few more seconds, Naruto heard the older boy's pleasure-filled moan and felt his release in his ass, shortly followed by his own on the bed.

Sasuke fell on top of him and, feeling slightly bad about what he had done, took himself out of the other male. "S-sasuke?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slightly shivered at the pet name, but didn't say anything about it. "W-what it bad to...like that?" Asking the question that had pelaged his mind.

"...Hmm..." Sasuke pretended to ponder his question, followed by a quick, "Nah."

"But..." Naruto sighed and sat up, Sasuke slowly climbed off of him. The blonde pulled his pants back on, just in time to heard someone knock at the door. "I got it..." Naruto got up and limped to the door. His ass had still hurt slightly from detention, followed shortly after by Sasuke, he didn't think that could be good for him at all...though, he didn't care all that much.

He pulled the door open, revealing a taller version of Sasuke. "Umm, konnichiwa Itachi-san..." He said to the older man who worked at the school. Knowing he was Sasuke's older brother he said, "Sasuke-kun is in the bedroom back there if you wanna-" Itachi pushed the blonde aside and made his way quickly to the bedroom.

Itachi slammed the door behind him, so Naruto couldn't see what was going on. He heard some shouting and arguing before Itachi shoved open the door and stomped his way out of the room. Naruto, curious to what had just happened, walked into the room to see Sasuke sitting in the far corner of the bed up against the wall.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked and sat down next to him, bringing his knees to his chest as he usually did.

"Itachi's pissed, again," Sasuke frowned.

"What'd you do?" Naruto cocked his head.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "Well, it was at first just the usual, my suckish grades and such..." Naruto had known about Sasuke's poor grades, all C's and D's, even he did better than that: C 's to a B !

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"...Well," Sasuke laughed nervously. "I _may_ have been on a porno site while you and the dog where at detention and I _may_ have been caught..."

"SASUKE!" Naruto punched him on the shoulder. "You're such a dumb ass!" Naruto growled.

"Kami, stop bitching, now you sound like the weasel..." Sasuke sighed.

--LINEOFTEHBREAKINGKINDZ!--

"Here you go Iruka-sensei!" Kiba handed the older man the math worksheet.

He quickly scanned it and smiled, "Excellent work as always Kiba." His smile seemed to fade as he thought of something else. "Say..." Iruka started, "You're roommates with Uchiha Sasuke, right?" He asked.

"Yea," Kiba rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately...Why do you ask?"

"Well..." He looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping, then leaned in and whispered into Kiba's ear, "I know that you and Naruto are...'together', and if I was you, I wouldn't trust Uchiha, it seems like he has the hots for Naruto." He leaned back away from him, "But it's not my place to say!"

Kiba smiled at the kindness of his teacher. "Thanks Umino," He smiled back.

Iruka's face changed into a fake mad expression, "Don't call me that."

Kiba just laughed and walked out of the classroom, headed back to the dorm.

--Kiba's thoughts on what Iruka said:--

_Sasuke wouldn't try to take Naruto...would he? I mean, after what he did to me...wait...I'm not jealous, am I!? Nah...I know I love Naruto more than anything...but Sasuke's...different, like...porn star different. I mean, Naruto's hot too...but Sasuke's like living, breathing sex! Wait...if _I_ think that...OH SHIT! HE'S THERE _ALONE_ WITH NARUTO! ARGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!?_

--Sasuke's thoughts on what he's been doing--

_Hmm...dog seme...or fox uke...They both have qualities that make me want to have sex with them every second of my waking life! Naruto...sweet, innocent, and such a good, obedient boy too! But then there's Kiba...hot, sexy, has _much_ potential to become a successful porn star... Is thinking about both of them wrong? Is wanting to break them up so I can be with one, but leave the other alone? ...Maybe...but the sex is fucking_ GREAT!_ I have _both_ of them practically eating out of the palm of my hand! Maybe I can just keep doing what I'm doing now: when ever I feel dominant, go with Naruto, and when ever I'm in the mood for a good 'punishing', I'll pick Kiba! ...That'd work...maybe..._

--And finally, Naruto's thoughts on the other two--

_KAMI! I'M SO STUPID! I love Kiba so much...but Sasuke... I know I want to be with Kiba, but Sasuke gives _much_ more violent sex...oh course, if I'm in a romantic mood, that's not exactly my best option. I wish I could somehow _teach_ Kiba to give better sex... he was great and all, but...I guess I like being...well, 'punished'... That makes me a HORRIBLE person, doesn't it? Kami, I hate myself so much right now...

* * *

_kitsune: yaaaaaay. sorry about the sex scene...it was supposed to be more...angsty than...you know...lemonish...I should be punished for being absent for so long and not even supplying a good lemon 4 yous...im a baaaaad fag, lol 

kissu  
-kitsune-chan


	10. Solutions

kitsune: WOOOOOO!! IM DONE!! sorry ive been taking so long...BUT! with the boredom of life slowly crushing my soul and my entire being, IMA BACK YO! i hope to finish my other fics, go on hiatus, then maybe come back...i feel really bad about leaving you guys with nothing lately, but i worked hard to end this fic...it was may favorite, so i may feel sad not typing it anymore, but the dog, raven and fox loving with live on on all of your hearts! now read on, fair read...read...on...

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Flash Back  
(warning: i forgot to spell check it soooo...)

* * *

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Part 10-**

--

_Kiba smiled at the kindness of his teacher. "Thanks Umino," He smiled back._

_Iruka's face changed into a fake mad expression, "Don't call me that."_

_Kiba just laughed and walked out of the classroom, headed back to the dorm._

--

Kiba awoke to the annoying noise of his alarm clock. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He reached over to hit the snooze button, eyes still closed when he felt a paper taped to the bottom. He opened his eyes, curious, peeled the tape off and unfolded it.

Kiba-kun,

Come to the Science room at exactly 10:15, I need top talk to you in private...

I'll be waiting,

Naruto

"Hmm...what time is it now?" Kiba thought aloud and looked at the clock, it read '10:10'. "I have just enough time to get dressed and get there if I hurry!" Kiba exclaimed and ran over to his closet. He threw on his usual brown outfit, pulled on some socks and ran out of his room. At the door, as he was about to put his shoes on he realized something. "Where the hell is Sasuke...?" He slipped on shoe on. "Oh well...I gotta meet Naruto soon or I'm gunna be late..." Kiba said, still thinking aloud, pulled on the other shoe and ran out of the dormroom, down the stairs and out the door. He dashed over to the near-by Science building.

He pulled the door open slowly and looked around. 'No one's here...' He thought, finally in his head and not out loud. He walked over to Naruto's Science room, Room 011, thought by Anko-sensei, and pulled the door open.

As he stepped inside he saw that no one was there, or so he thought. As he began to walk further into the room, Anko's chair at her desk spun around to reveal Naruto, sitting alone in the room, dressed in dark clothing.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed happily and ran over to him. He opened his arms, assuming that Naruto would greet him, hugging him close as he normally did, but Naruto remained in the chair, not moving. "N-Naru-chan..." Kiba blinked, surprized. "What's wrong...?" He asked quietly, and sat down on Anko's desk, pushing her papers on the floor. Normally, he'd be afraid of getting in trouble for it, but no one was in the building, so he didn't care.

"It's Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his chin on his knees. "I...what should we do about him?" Asking the one question that they both didn't quite know the answer too. Both Kiba and Naruto knew that they wanted him gone, but, deep-down, they didn't know weither they could bring themselves to kick him out or not. They both sat, deep in thought to decide what would be best for all of them.

"I'm not sure Naruto..." Kiba sighed after awhile, getting annoyed with the awkward silence. "I mean, I love you so much...but Sasuke..." He shook his head, not finishiong his sentance.

"I know," Naruto agreed, "I feel the same way..." Naruto could feel tears come to his eyes. 'Why is this so hard!?' Naruto felt more tears on his face now. Kiba sat where he was. He started to notice the other boy's tears, but only looked down, trying to ignore them, hoping he'd stop crying soon.

'Okay, I know what I want to do...' Naruto thought to himself, 'If Kiba sits down on the chair with me, and holds me, I'll talk to Jiraiya and ask him to have Sasuke change rooms...but if not...'

Kiba started to feel sadness grow inside of him. He felt torn between the one he loved...and the one he loved to fuck. "N-naruto..." Kiba sighed and sat down next to Naruto.

'Good, just as I thought...' Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "If it's alright with you Kiba...I'm gonna go ask to have Sasuke moved from our room..."

Kiba smiled back, "Sure, no problem, whatever makes you happy." He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

--

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, sitting in Jiraiya's office. He had just been told he was to be removed from, not only Naruto and Kiba's dorm, but the school itself. "Why?!" He yelled angrilly.

"Well, Sasuke," Jiraiya said, trying to hide a smile. He had known what Sasuke was doing the entire time. While he never actually seen him, he had a gut feeling that he was manipulating Naruto and Kiba into doing what he wanted. "Your parent just called, they said they can't afford to pay for your schooling here anymore and-"

"CAN'T AFFORD TO PAY?!" Sasuke screamed, cutting Jiraiya off, mid-sentance. "They're fucking RICH! How can they 'not afford to pay'?!"

"Hey hey now Sasuke," Jiraiya waved his hands in front of himself. "No need to get cranky about it, we're just one school, ya know. Now why don't you go pack your things, hmm?"

Sasuke stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath something about his parents and this 'damned' school. As soon as He shut the door behind and Jiraiya could no longer hold in his laughter and burst out loud, "What an spoiled little ass!"

--

About 15 minutes after Jiraiya's talk with Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba, not knowing the news of Sasuke being dropped from the school, approached Jiraiya's office slowly. "Alright...here goes..." Naruto sighed and opened the door. As they stepped in Jiraiya was sorting some kind of paper work.

"Ahh! Boys!" Jiraiya looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "So good to see you both, what brings you here?"

"Well...it's about Sasuke..." Kiba started.

"Oh yes, Uchiha," Jiraiya waved to them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. "No need to worry about him anymore."

"W-what? Why?" Naruto asked.

"He's getting kicked out!" Jiraiya exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Naruto and Kiba both grinned and looked at each other.

"Yes, his parents can afford to send him here anymore, so they're withdrawing him. He'll be gone from your lives forever!" Jiraiya comfirmed their questions and cleared their minds.

'Finally, no need to worry about someone else sleeping with Naruto and raping him all the time!' Kiba couldn't contain himself and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Yes yes Kiba, love you too!" Naruto chuckled.

"Now why don't you boys go wish him goodbye, hmm?" Jiraiya nodded and Naruto and Kiba left the room, hand-in-hand.

"What a messed up school I run here..." Jiraiya thought outloud quietly. As the door shut, he finished his sentance, "But I like it here, it's like one, big, disfuntional family!"

--

When Naruto and Kiba returned to the room they saw Sasuke packing suitcases, still muttering bad things to himself. "Oh, you two," Sasuke growled and shot death stares at both of them.

"Sasuke, I...we-" Naruto started.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke snapped back, "Don't fucking talk to me!"

"Kami...no need to yell at me Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ignore him Naruto," He looked back at Sasuke. "Are you almost done yet?"

"I was just leaving!" Sasuke yelled and ran out, suitcase in hand, and slammed the door behind him.

"Finally, some peace and quiet around here!" Kiba laughed and they walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them...

* * *

kitsune: so i feel bad about making it small, SO! if you all review this saying you want me too, i'll add another chapter, will a huge lemon or two in it! hmm?

I'll miss all of you reading my fic, so (unless I do write another chapter in this fic) this is kit, signing off!

aishiteru, adiosu!  
-kit


	11. Epilogue: A Game of Cards

kitsune: so here we are, once again, fishing out my fics from the graveyard of idleness...i promised you an epilogue, and here it is! lemon included!

_Italics and Underline-Flash Back

* * *

_

**The Fox, the Dog & the Raven, Epilogue-**

--

_"Ignore him Naruto," He looked back at Sasuke. "Are you almost done yet?"_

_"I was just leaving!" Sasuke yelled and ran out, suitcase in hand, and slammed the door behind him._

_"Finally, some peace and quiet around here!" Kiba laughed and they walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them..._

--In Sasuke's parents limo, driving him away from the school...--

Sasuke growled to himself, staring out the window, watching as trees in full bloom pass by. "What the hell!" He yelled at hit his head up against the window. "If they could afford to send a limo to come and get my, why the hell couldn't they afford to keep me at the damned school!?"

"Is something wrong Sasuke-sama?" The driver of the limousine asked from the driver's seat, turned around the next corner.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke responded back.

"As you wish Sasuke-sama..." The driver answered back, almost with a sarcastic tone of voice and pulled up the window in between his row of seats and Sasuke's, making it so neither of them could hear the other.

"Kuso..." Sasuke cussed under his breath.

--Back at the dorm...--

"Ahh!" Kiba sighed and flopped down on his bed. "It's so nice to finally be rid of Sasuke!" he laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head.

Naruto still stood by the door, hands behind him, still clutching the knob. "Now what?" He asked and half smiled.

"I dunno..." Kiba grinned, eyes closed. "But I know what I _wanna_ do..." He hinted and opened one eye, looking over at Naruto. Naruto smiled softly, getting the hint and walked over. Although he understood what Kiba meant, he only sat at the edge of the bed, feet on the floor and his hands in his lap. "What's wrong Naru-chan?" He asked, though not moving from his position.

"Hmm..." Naruto put his hand to his chin. "Nah, I was just thinking about Sasuke..."

"Pft, what about him..." Kiba scoffed, "Aren't you glad he's gone?"

"Well, yea, of course," Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"Then what's the matter?" Kiba asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Heh, you're right," Naruto smiled and laid on top of Kiba.

'Finally...' Kiba thought to himself.

"Now...let's have some fun, hmm?" Naruto smiled slyly and slid his hands under Kiba's shirt, lifting it over his shoulders. He sat up, still on Kiba, and took of his own shirt.

"Wait wait!" Kiba grinned and sat up, holding Naruto in his lap. "I just got a great idea!" He picked Naruto up and set him down on the bed. He got up and ran over to his side table. He pulled it out and took out a deck of cards. He opened the box and slid out the cards. He started shuffling them and smiled, "Strip Poker."

"Umm...I dunno how to play Poker..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ok then," Kiba frowned slightly in thought. "Can you play Blackjack?"

"Sure, sure!" Naruto nodded.

"Well okay then," Kiba smiled and sat down. He dealt out one card to Naruto, face down, then one to himself, another to Naruto, this one face up, and another to himself. "When ever you lose a hand or bust, you take of one article of clothing, and the winner gets to pick which one you have to take off. Got it?" He flipped up his bottom card, though only so he could see it. He had a 5 on top and a Jack on bottom.

"Hit me..." Naruto told him. Kiba flipped him a card, a 7. "Stay." He added simply.

"I think I'll hit too..." Kiba gave himself a card, a 4. "Stay." He said and flipped over his hidden card. "I got 19, what do you have?"

"18, damn it..." Naruto flipped over his card.

"Pants off please!" Kiba smiled. They both still already had their shirts off, as Naruto slid off his pants. He was wearing pink underwear with red hearts on them.

"Heh, how 1980's cartoon-y..." Kiba chuckled to himself.

--4 hands later--

Naruto still hand on his underwear, but Kiba made him take off both of his socks. 'If I make him take his underwear off too soon, it won't be as fun...' Kiba thought. Kiba only took off both of his socks, he still had his pants and shirt on. "I'm so good at this game!" Kiba said aloud evilly.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto growled. "I'll redeem myself!"

"Sure sure..." Kiba muttered, concentrating more on staring at Naruto than looking at his cards. He could feel himself start to get hard. "H-hey Naruto..." Kiba smirked.

"Yea?" Naruto asked looking down at his cards, not even glancing up at Kiba.

Kiba noticed his lack of interest and set his own cards down. He crawled over to Naruto and pushed his over on his back, laying on top of him. "I'm getting bored of this game, how's about we ditch the cards and get right to it?"

Naruto lifted his head up and kissed him in response. "Sounds good," He said, slipping off his underwear. Kiba noticed he wasn't quite hard yet, but he could fix that.

Kiba sat up, Naruto still on his back, and rubbed his fingers slowly down Naruto's chest. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a tiny moan. 'Not quite good enough Naru-chan,' Kiba thought mischievously. He put his fingers on Naruto's penis and started softly caressing him, rubbing his fingers all over it.

"K-kiiiiba..." Naruto groaned and shifted around out of pleasure.

'Okay, that's good enough...I don't think I can wait any longer...' Kiba thought, slipping off his own clothes quickly and tossing them on the floor. He got on his knees and spit in his hands, then rubbing his saliva on his cock, for lube. Then, with out warning, he slowly pushed himself in Naruto's small opening.

"Nya!" Naruto squealed, surprised. Kiba lifted Naruto's feet up towards his shoulders to get a better angle and grabbed ahold of his waist. He gripped tighter and started fucking him at an increased pace.

Naruto could feel an orgasmic heat coming from his lower waist, and slowly spreading through out his body. "K...kiba...mooore..." Naruto shuddered and Kiba took one of his hands from Naruto's waist reached over his leg to stroke his penis, pleasuing him even further.

"K...Kiba!" Naruto moaned and came on Kiba'd hand and on his own stomach.

"Naru...to..." Kiba came inside him only a few moments later. Kiba then fell on top of him softly, letting go of him and setting his feet below him. Kissing him on the cheek, he whispered, "I love you Uzumaki Naruto..."

--Back to Sasuke, now at his parent's house--

"Hello Sasuke-chan," Sasuke's mother waved to him as he angrily exited the car.

"What do _you_ want?!" Sasuke snapped back, watching the driver get his bags from around the other side of the car.

"Well..." Sasuke's mother answered back. Sasuke's father came out of the house to stand next to her.

His father put his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked to Sasuke, "Sas-"

"Shut up old man," Sasuke hissed through his teeth. "I fucking hate you. I'm going to my room and I don't wanna hear from either of you cheap bastards." Sasuke stormed up the steps, going towards the door behind his parents, but they would not let him through. "What the fu-"

"Itachi told us what you were doing to those poor boys," His father shook his head.

"What!?" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm ashamed of you son. You don't deserve to be called an Uchiha..." His father continued. "Why can't you be more like Itachi?"

"ITACHI?!" Sasuke yelled in response. "Why would you want me to be like that fucking child molester!?"

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..." Itachi came out from the door behind them, a small smile on his face. "Don't be so mean to me... Now wonder those other two boys didn't like you."

"What?! And how'd you know about that!? Were you spying?!" Sasuke screamed out a slew of questions, rage burning in his eyes.

"Maybe..." Itachi laughed slightly and walked back inside. Sasuke's parents had to use all of their strength to hold Sasuke back...

* * *

kitsune: mwahaha! im so mean to Sasuke-kun...but he diserves it...anyway, this is all for FDR! hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading my future fan fics!

PS: this story is DONE! no more! and esspecially no more Sasuke...ugg...  
but I _may_ end up writing a one-shot later down the road, so be on the look out for that...btu school's been really hectic lately, so dont expect anything from me too soon...

-much love!  
kitsune-chan


End file.
